Les fantômes du passé
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: Quand le jour de la prophétie s'annonce, un Ange descend du ciel. Sa mission: guider l'Élue tout au long de son périple. Mais dans quel but? Là n'est pas la question, quand l'Ange en question fait une rencontre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais crue possible...


Boujour tout le monde! Et Bonne Année super en retard, étant donné que je n'avais rien à poster le jour de l'an.

Donc, voilà, je poste un OS à la demande express voici quelques semaines de revieweuses qui se reconnaîtront, du moins je l'espère.

Bon, je me suis donnée du mal sur ce One-Shot, et j'espère que le contenu plaira à un certain nombre. En plus, c'est assez long, mais vous me connaissez, moi qui adore faire des pavés... Je ne me sens satisfaite que lorsque j'ai fait plus de soixante Ko, sur un logiciel comme Word...

Cet OS est dédié à Tettelle, Himano, et KaibutsuOujo qui m'ont beaucoup soutenue lors de ma dernière fic. Je pense aussi à tous les autres lecteurs et/ ou revieweurs. Certes, ce texte-ci est sans prétention, je prie tout sincèrement pour qu'il tienne la route, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!

Merci beaucoup à KaibutsuOujo qui m'a donné l'idée (et excuse-moi de mon étourderie il m'arrive de confondre les reviews entre elles. Ne m'en veux pas, hein).

**Disclaimer: **ToS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est ça de fait. Ensuite, certaines répliques auront été inspirées du manga, mais étant donné que je déteste garder les phrases telles quelles, je les ai modifiées à ma sauce. Surtout que je pense à ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga! Bien, cette excuse suffit, hein...

* * *

**Les fantômes du passé**

« Au revoir, Kratos… Je compte sur toi. »

Le Séraphin quitta la salle du trône sans esquisser un dernier signe à son maître et ami, qui le regardait partir avec de l'espoir dans les yeux. Depuis toujours on avait cru en lui, car il était le plus avisé de tous les Humains qu'on avait connus. Il savait se montrer à la hauteur de son rôle.

Le palais était calme, ce jour-là. Si on pouvait distinguer le jour et la nuit. En effet, dans une dimension où aucune lumière ne filtrait, pouvait-on parler de journées ? Non, c'était presque grotesque. Il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu sur terre, c'est à dire il y avait quatorze ans. Depuis de fameux jour, qu'il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire.

Aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage, il fit face au cercle lumineux devant lui, qui brilla intensément à son approche. En posant le pied à l'intérieur, puis l'autre, la machine réagit, et il disparut dans une autre partie du palais de Derris-Kharlan.

))))))))))oOo((((((((((

« L'air libre, enfin… »

Il respira l'air frais, comme s'il avait été en apnée depuis trop longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Le vent qui soufflait avait une légère odeur, à la fois familière et puis étrangère… Ce devait être la sensation qu'on avait lorsqu'on était resté enfermé depuis trop longtemps, dans un lieu en rupture avec le monde et le reste de l'univers…

« Je ne dois pas perdre de temps. J'ai une mission à accomplir. »

Entendre le son de sa voix le soulagea quelque peu. Il avait perdu toute saveur de la vie depuis tellement de temps… Il en avait oublié de parler. Non que devenir muet l'aurait gêné, mais étrangement, il se sentit lui-même, lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'atmosphère planétaire.

Il activa ses ailes et s'éleva dans le ciel, admirant à peine le firmament bleuté, et l'éclat du soleil, telle une peinture de tableau en exposition aux yeux de tout le monde. Il n'avait en tête que sa destination : Isélia. C'était là-bas que tout devait commencer… Pour une personne en tout cas. Une jeune fille qui avait naquit voici seize ans, à présent. C'était le petit matin, la prophétie allait se manifester d'ici peu de temps, dans le monde entier… Une lumière éblouissante envahirait le monde, donnant le signal d'alerte pour le début d'une grande aventure, qui se terminerait tragiquement, inexorablement, mais qui profiterait à tout le monde. Aux gens, et à Mithos… Quelle ironie, vraiment. Même si chacun y trouvait son compte, il y aurait toujours une notion de manque… A Kratos, par exemple, on lui avait retiré ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour tarir son chagrin, il n'attendait rien de l'avenir. La seule chose qui le faisait encore vivre, c'était l'espoir que Mithos plaçait en lui, et ce malgré lui…

Une lumière éblouissante, sortie de nulle part, l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Cela venait de commencer… Il lui fallait se hâter, à présent. L'Elue n'attendait pas qu'on lui propose son « aide », pour ainsi dire.

Il parcourut ainsi des kilomètres de ciel en se retraçant l'histoire de sa vie jusqu'à ce fameux moment où on l'avait envoyé apporter le message des Anges, et guider l'Elue vers la libération de son monde, habile couverture de la véritable et terrible réalité. Son récit était long, on pouvait en faire une frise chronologique. Enfin, il aperçut au loin le village des Oracles, qui dressait fièrement ses clochers vers le ciel. De là, il pouvait voir ces gens s'exalter, fêter enfin ce moment tant espéré, et féliciter celle qui saura leur porter secours. Une si jeune enfant… Avec déjà une charge si lourde pesant sur ses épaules.

Il détourna le regard, cherchant le fameux temple où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Il lui faudrait encore du temps, voire un quart d'heure avant d'arriver… Il attendrait l'Elue tout son soûl s'il le fallait. Il était celui qui la conduirait vers l'échafaud. Elle en serait à la fois consciente et décidée à sauver tous ces gens qui croyaient en elle et l'aimaient, ou du moins faisaient mine de le faire. Si elle avait été une enfant comme les autres, elle n'aurait sûrement pas autant été considérée, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, il perçut le moment où il devait poser le pied à terre. Se préparant à l'atterrissage, il se tint digne et droit, et posa le pied avec grâce sur la terre, mais fermement, comme il devait aller à un Ange et un gardien. Ses ailes, dans un dernier battement, disparurent, et il porta la main au manche de son épée, levant le regard vers les hauteurs. Il marcha, grimpa les pentes, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des bruits. Il y avait du grabuge, tout là-haut… Sans rien dire, il continua sa progression, décidé à en découdre.

Il monta les escaliers, imperturbablement, et se stoppa au milieu des marches. Il leva son épée, et regarda en haut.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir des enfants se battre contre une horde de personnages déguisés en Désians. Kratos savait qui ils étaient. Ces gens-là se faisaient habilement passer pour leurs tortionnaires. Les Renégats avaient beau être reconnus par le Cruxis, cela ne les empêchait pas de commettre des sévices dans ce monde. De son poste d'observation, il avait souvent vu Mithos grincer des dents à ce spectacle. Il vit une jeune fille, se défendant dans son coin, secondée d'un petit garçon armé d'un kendama. Plus loin, un autre adolescent était désarmé par un colosse, précipité à terre et sur le point d'être tué. Kratos décida de commencer d'abord par ici.

Il arriva en un éclair, sans qu'on l'ait vu venir. Il désarma le géant de sa lourde masse qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur le jeune combattant. Et à l'intention de ce dernier, dont il sentait le regard tétanisé peser sur son dos, il dit, simplement :

« Cet ennemi est bien trop fort pour toi. Écarte-toi. »

Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à protester, le colosse se mit à hurler :

« Ah… Toi, misérable larve, comment oses-tu te mettre en travers de mon chemin ? Tu vas le regretter ! »

Et il rattrapa sa masse qu'il jeta ensuite sur Kratos qui esquiva le coup mortel aisément. Comme si toute cette mascarade l'ennuyait, il se contenta, d'un geste, de lacérer la poitrine de l'individu. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, presque étonné qu'on puisse lui porter une telle atteinte.

Sans attendre sa deuxième réaction, Kratos lui trancha le bras tenant son arme. L'ennemi chancela, et l'homme donna le coup de grâce. Son adversaire s'écroula sur le sol, soit mort, soit seulement grièvement blessé.

Derrière lui, les adolescents poussèrent des cris de stupeur.

« Wouah ! Il n'a fait qu'une bouchée de ce type ! » s'exclama le plus jeune.

Personne ne répondit à sa remarque. L'accueil qu'on réserva à Kratos fut plutôt froid l'espace d'une seconde, le temps de se remettre du choc de l'attaque occasionnée par les potentiels Désians. Puis, une voix retentit devant Kratos qui baissa la tête, croisant le regard d'une vieille femme qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant.

« Vous avez sauvé l'Elue, et je vous en remercie infiniment…

-Merci beaucoup de nous être venu en aide, monsieur ! » fit la jeune fille, en s'inclinant très bas.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, glissant son regard sur chacun des protagonistes de la scène. Il détailla chacun d'entre eux, allant du garçon à la mine revêche et aux habits rouges jusqu'à la fillette blonde aux grands yeux bleus, en passant par le gamin aux cheveux d'argent et à l'air furieusement intelligent et compréhensif. En croisant le regard de la jeune fille, il hocha la tête, n'ayant aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il fallait dire qu'elle se détachait du groupe, avec son regard profond empli d'innocence et son visage juvénile. C'était la description qui allait le mieux à des Elus, même si au fil du temps, chacun avait eu un caractère bien à lui.

« Je vois… finit-il par murmurer. Cette fillette est donc l'Élue…

-Oui ! répondit encore une fois la fille blonde, en s'inclinant de nouveau. Il faut que j'aille recevoir l'Oracle…

-Mais l'escorte qui devait l'accompagner a été tuée par les Désians, rajouta la vieille femme. Ma petite-fille se retrouve donc sans protection…

-Eh bien, si ça ne tient qu'à moi, je lui servirai d'escorte ! » intervint soudain le garçon à la mine revêche.

Son visage s'était illuminé et il s'était rapproché de sa camarade, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde le regarda, avec dans les yeux soit une lueur réprobatrice pour Kratos, étonnée pour l'enfant aux cheveux argentés, et inquiète pour la grand-mère.

« Lloyd… Cela risque d'être dangereux. Le temple n'est pas sans danger…

-Et comment je dois le prendre ? Je ne suis pas un gamin, je sais me débrouiller ! »

Lloyd ?

Ce fut comme un déclic l'espace d'un instant dans la tête de Kratos, faisant rejaillir de lointains souvenirs qu'il croyait oubliés. Lloyd ? Mais d'où tenaient-ils ce nom ? Un moment, il se mit à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais chacune des mille et une questions qu'il se posait n'avait ni queue ni tête. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin, essayant d'éclaircir ses interrogations, il aborda le garçon, afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait lui-même. Était-ce possible ? Était-il probable que…

« Dis-moi… Tu t'appelles Lloyd ? »

Le dénommé Lloyd tourna la tête vers lui, la mine rebelle. Une lueur d'énervement perçait dans le marron intense de ses yeux, presque noisette…

Noisette…

L'adolescent agita une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombait sur le visage, et lui dit :

« Oui, et alors ? Qui es-tu d'abord ? Tu pourrais te présenter avant de demander le nom des gens…

Kratos inspira un grand coup, sans répondre. Le caractère du jeunot s'avérait difficile, et il se doutait que dès le premier coup d'œil, celui-ci ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le remettre à sa place, pour l'instant. C'était encore tôt, ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance. Aussi il se montra diplomate, du moins plus qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il fallait se montrer humble, pour pouvoir embobiner sans trop de mal tout ce beau monde.

-Je m'appelle Kratos Aurion, répondit l'homme, sans broncher. Un mercenaire itinérant. »

Il mit un terme à ses interrogations qu'il jugeait inutiles. Après tout, ce ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence… Lloyd était un prénom assez courant, et beaucoup de garçons avaient des yeux marrons comme les siens.

Mais à ce point-là…

« Il me semble, si j'ai bien compris, que vous avez besoin d'une escorte. Si vous avez de quoi me payer, je me porte volontaire pour escorter l'Élue. »

En réalité, il se fichait bien de tout l'argent qu'il pourrait recevoir pour ce voyage. Mais afin de ne pas trahir ses véritables intentions, il fallait passer pour un vulgaire être humain intéressé par le prix d'une bonne action. Jusque là, son coup marcha bien. Kratos était vraiment un bon acteur.

« Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de compter sur vous, sieur Aurion. »

Le garçon qui s'appelait Lloyd profita de cette occasion pour y remettre son grain de sel, ne supportant visiblement pas d'être mis à l'écart d'une conversation aussi importante que la leur.

« Dans ce cas, c'est fait ! Colette est bien entourée ! Viens Génis, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater !

-Je… Je peux venir moi aussi ? balbutia le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

-Évidemment, idiot ! »

Kratos regarda les deux jeunes hommes se chamailler d'un air consterné. Puis il se détourna et poussa un soupir visiblement bien agacé.

« Nous ne sommes pas en classe verte, non plus… Venez. »

Alors il entra dans le temple, sans remarquer que derrière lui, Lloyd le regardait d'un œil noir. Cet homme commençait déjà à lui plaire… devait-il se dire, ironiquement.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment que Kratos commença à observer Lloyd.

Discrètement, tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Ce garçon l'intriguait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager de temps à autre, de manière presque instinctive, ce qui le surprenait assez, en fait.

Peu après ce tragique accident, il y avait quatorze ans, il n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds sur aucune planète, que ce soit Sylvarant ou Tethe'alla, au moins quand il le pouvait. Quand Mithos lui donnait une mission, quelquefois, à accomplir sur la terre ferme, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, mais Mithos comprenait sa répulsion, et le plus souvent, il se montrait clément avec lui, faisant en sorte que ses missions soient brèves, lui donnant l'occasion de faire ses rapports sur Derris-Kharlan, et le laissant se murer dans son silence après.

Il lui avait fallu une paire d'années pour se faire une raison, se disant que de toute manière, cette belle histoire devait s'achever, dans le sang ou en douceur, le laissant encore plus seul qu'au tout début. Il avait fait une erreur, il le reconnaissait, en voulant aller trop loin, et cela avait payé, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Aussi il détestait cette impression de familiarité qui le taraudait lorsque son regard glissait sur Lloyd, un nom qui autrefois avait résonné dans sa bouche comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. Cette démarche, ce caractère impulsif… Ces yeux.

Non, se dit-il, ce n'était définitivement pas possible. Les faits s'étaient déroulés sous ses yeux, il les avait traduits à sa manière. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il chassa ces pensées superflues de sa tête.

Peu après les évènements du temple de Martel, il emmena la petite Colette à Isélia, laissant les deux gamins derrière, afin de livrer une conférence avec le maire, et ainsi lier connaissance avec le reste de l'escorte de l'Élue.

Les habitants du village se révélèrent, par rapport au passé, plus accueillants qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pour des gens vivant si près d'une Ferme Humaine. Il fut frappé par leur insouciance, les activités assez artisanales du lieu. Isélia était une bourgade primitive, et jamais rien d'important ne se déroulait ici, à part, chose exceptionnelle, la naissance et la prophétie de l'Élue, ce qui leur donnait une certaine célébrité pour le moment, avant qu'ils ne sombrent à nouveau dans l'oubli et la routine. Rien à voir avec Palmacosta, évidemment.

« La maison du maire est par ici, » indiqua la grand-mère de Colette, qui montra du doigt une bâtisse assez modeste mais qui était néanmoins plus richement bâtie que le reste des maisons d'Isélia. On reconnaissait ainsi tout de suite les établissements en fonction de leurs utilités.

La mairie jouxtait l'école, vide à cette heure-ci, car l'enseignante avait dû s'absenter momentanément.

L'homme qui accueillit Kratos se montra tout aussi sociable que ses citoyens, et l'invita à entrer dans sa masure, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi. Le mercenaire ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et, toujours le visage impassible, pénétra à l'intérieur. L'Élue rejoignit un homme, qui lui ressemblait de par sa couleur de cheveux, et qui devait donc être son père. Celui-ci se présenta : Frank Brunel, médecin du village **(1)**.

Peu après que la réunion ait commencé, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant place à de jeunes adolescents; il s'agissait de Lloyd et Génis, qui revenaient à pied du temple et voulaient prendre des nouvelles de leur amie. Piétinant d'impatience, le plus âgé des deux jeunes prit la parole, plein d'espoir :

« Nous voudrions nous aussi accompagner Colette pour le périple de Régénération ! »

De la part du maire, la réponse fut immédiate, et Kratos fut entièrement d'accord :

« Hors de question ! Il vous faut continuer vos études.»

Cette excuse, bien sûr, ne suffisait pas, et lorsque Lloyd s'écria, outré « Mais pourquoi ? », le mercenaire répondit posément :

« Vous nous retarderiez. Ce voyage n'aura rien à voir avec la bataille au temple, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez chez vous.

-Le sieur Kratos a raison, approuva le maire, en hochant la tête. Cette mission s'avèrera périlleuse, donc trop difficile pour des jeunes de frêle constitution comme vous. De plus, deux personnes suffiront largement pour assurer la protection de l'Élue. Nous les avons déjà choisis : Kratos, évidemment, et Raine Sage, votre enseignante, et, je crois, ta sœur, Génis. Maintenant, partez. La réunion va commencer, elle ne vous concerne pas. »

Après avoir jeté un regard noir, une fois de plus, à Kratos, Lloyd quitta la salle, suivi par son jeune camarade qui esquissa comme un geste pour s'excuser. Tout de suite après leur départ, Colette se leva de sa chaise, disant qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte. Le maire laissa passer, et décida de commencer la réunion sans elle pour le moment.

Kratos commençait à trouver ce jeune homme agaçant, avec ses manies de se croire plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Si ce garçon affrontait le monde extérieur, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, surtout avec les monstres et les bandits qui traînaient depuis quelques temps… Non, cet enfant n'aurait pas de cadeau quoiqu'il arrive.

Quelque part, s'il avait aussitôt refusé, c'était parce qu'il avait été pris d'un sentiment… Non, d'une pulsion, qui le conduisait à vouloir laisser Lloyd derrière lui, car sa présence le déconcentrait. Tout à sa mission, la présence handicapante de ce qui ressemblait à une ombre de son passé le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas être persuadé que le garçon pouvait être… non, pourquoi cette question revenait-elle tout le temps, ne lui laissant aucun répit depuis l'histoire du temple ? Pourquoi ce Lloyd l'intriguait-il autant ?

« Sieur Kratos ? »

Il releva la tête, et vit que l'Élue venait de se rasseoir à côté de lui. Le maire laissa entendre, peu après :

« Je disais que dès demain, au petit matin, le groupe de l'Élue devra partir accomplir le rituel de Régénération du monde. Il faut que cela se fasse dans le plus grand calme, ainsi, un nombre réduit de personnes vous verra partir. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous présente à Raine Sage, l'enseignante d'Isélia. C'est une Elfe qui s'est établie avec son frère il y a cinq ou six ans, mais qui a su faire ses preuves jusqu'ici. C'est une excellente guérisseuse et elle peut pratiquer la magie à des degrés moyens. Je l'ai vue venir tout à l'heure. Elle ne devrait pas tard… »

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, laissant entrer une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la chevelure argentée. Tout le monde se leva, y compris Kratos, pour aller la saluer.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il nota tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. Le maire avait dit que cette femme était une Elfe, mais elle ne semblait pas posséder toutes les caractéristiques de cette race. Des milliers d'années en compagnie de demi-elfes l'avaient habitué à cette description. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'autre garçon, l'ami de Lloyd, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur, semblait ne pas posséder certaines caractéristiques non plus. La forme des oreilles, par exemple… Comment des humains ne pouvaient-ils pas remarquer de telles différences ? Sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de véritables Elfes de leur vie… Comprenant aussitôt le secret qui entourait la jeune enseignante en une fraction de seconde, il préféra ne rien dire, ce qui d'ailleurs valait mieux.

Raine Sage lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue, lui serra la main, avant de retourner s'asseoir avec les autres membres de la réunion. Cette dernière pouvait continuer…

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les dernières directives venaient de leur être données, Colette décida de faire un dernier tour dans son village, que, elle savait, elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais. Au vu des derniers évènements, au temple, il valait mieux qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains. Ainsi, Kratos se porta volontaire pour l'accompagner.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle annonça, joyeusement, qu'il était temps de « rendre une petite visite à Lloyd ! » La nuit se préparait à tomber, et il fallait parcourir un petit bout de chemin pour se rendre à la maison du jeune homme.

« Dis-moi… lui demanda t-il, soudain. Lloyd est ton ami depuis longtemps ? »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, puis sourit.

« Oh oui ! Il a été le seul qui a eu l'audace de me demander d'être son amie un jour, alors que j'étais l'Élue et que par conséquent les autres enfants de mon âge n'osaient pas m'approcher. Puis après, il est allé chercher Génis, et on est devenus tous les trois une équipe, un groupe qui n'avait plus peur de rien ni de personne. Génis venait d'arriver, et tout de suite après, en voyant qu'il était seul, à cause du fait qu'il était le frère de la nouvelle prof, Lloyd est allé lui proposer à son tour de nous rejoindre. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, malgré les apparences ! »

Kratos écoutait son babillage avec intérêt, sur le chemin. Ce Lloyd était donc un garçon plutôt simplet, mais qui était loyal malgré tout. Il voulait se donner des allures de chef de groupe, doué à l'épée, certes, mais ignorant du monde extérieur. Ce n'était qu'un rejeton d'Isélia comme les autres…

Il soupira. Après tout, il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser des questions, même si elles revenaient sans cesse, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver assez.

« Il vit avec son père, Monsieur Dirk, de l'autre côté de la forêt. »

En regardant les paysages, le mercenaire pensa reconnaître certains lieux qu'il avait déjà parcourus, l'espace d'un instant, et qui faisaient partie de ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'Élue naisse et grandisse dans cette bourgade qui se situait près de ce qui avait été un bain de sang, il y a une douzaine d'années ?

Après un bref voyage, ils arrivèrent à destination. La silhouette d'une grande maison de bois se dessinait par-dessus les arbres, dont le toit semblait muni d'une grande cheminée.

La bâtisse se laissait aller à une description plus approfondie, lorsqu'on s'approchait d'un peu plus près.

Bien qu'elle fût jeune, ses murs faits de planches solides étaient déjà parcourus de lierre, qui sortait des interstices, et son toit moitié en chaume, moitié en tuile (ensemble assez étrange me direz-vous) s'affaissait légèrement, sans toutefois présenter de risque d'écroulement. Dans l'ensemble, la masure était tout à fait banale, se confondant au décor.

En jetant un coup d'œil un peu partout, Kratos arrêta soudain son regard près de l'entrée, là où, dans l'ombre, une forme bougeait. Un aboiement soudain retentit, faisant battre le cœur, pourtant gelé, du mercenaire, d'une manière violente, qui manqua le faire hoqueter. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce jappement, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Même s'il aurait voulu atteindre l'enclos en quelques bonds, il parcourut le chemin qui l'en séparait en marchant, sûrement à cause de la dignité. Colette, à ses côtés, en le voyant dévisager le drôle d'animal affalé sur la paille d'un air incrédule, jugea utile de lui expliquer :

« C'est Noïshe, l'animal de compagnie de Lloyd. Il est un peu bizarre, et il fait peur aux autres habitants du village. Lloyd prétend que c'est un chien, et il le connaît depuis qu'il est tout petit, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Vous connaissez quelque chose à propos de ce genre d'animal ? »

Kratos fixa Noïshe de haut en bas, et celui-ci tenta de lui donner un coup de langue. La question que lui posa soudain Kratos, en langue des Anges et par transmission de pensée afin que l'Elue ne les surprenne pas, le fit s'arrêter dans son geste.

_Je te croyais mort. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?_

Couchant piteusement ses oreilles sur son crâne, l'animal lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas su le rejoindre, après la tragédie, et pas pu laisser tomber son protégé, suite à cela. A l'entente de cette explication, les yeux de Kratos se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes. Puis il détourna la tête, perdu dans de profonds tourments. Il n'avait pas répondu à l'interrogation de Colette, qui n'avait rien remarqué de leur échange silencieux, mais de toute façon celle-ci ne semblait plus s'en soucier, claironnant allègrement :

« Je vais aller frapper à la porte. Il y a de l'agitation à l'intérieur ! »

Et elle s'en alla en sautillant. Kratos continua son chemin sans répondre aux appels désespérés de Noïshe, trop heureux de le retrouver. Au bout du jardin, cependant, il aperçut une étrange forme rectangulaire, plantée au sol, éclairée par un rayon de lune. Intrigué, il s'approcha, et son cœur battit plus fort que jamais sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce dû aux précédentes révélations, et au fait qu'il se doutait que la dernière preuve, ne laissant ainsi plus place aux doutes, serait…

Il se planta devant la tombe, et s'agenouilla. Elle semblait être l'objet d'un soin tout particulier, comme entouré d'un halo d'amour de la part des occupants de la maison. Il passa la main sur la stèle, la caressant doucement, comme une amante.

Il cherchait des mots, des preuves… Et, presque comme si le ciel répondait à sa demande, l'éclat lunaire s'intensifia et des lettres gravées dans la pierre se détachèrent dans sa lumière. Une à une, Kratos les déchiffra. Et soudain, ce fut comme si son cœur se détendait, comme libéré de sa peur, à la lecture de ce doux nom qui pendant des années avait réchauffé son corps et son âme. Puis la réalité le rattrapa et un grand froid s'abattit sur lui, quand il réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait.

Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir. Ce qui n'était encore qu'une question constamment posée dans sa tête : Et si… ? trouvait maintenant sa réponse.

Des bruits de conversation retentirent à quelques pas de lui, puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Colette disait qu'il était temps de partir.

« Tu veux rentrer ? lui demanda t-il, en se levant.

-Ah… Oui ! »

Kratos se rapprocha du couple qui discutait encore, encore troublé par sa découverte, et ne demanda plus qu'une chose : partir, le plus loin et le plus vite possible, afin d'apaiser ses tourments.

Lloyd, qui avait égaré son regard près de la stèle, lui demanda soudainement, l'air étonné :

« Tu étais sur la tombe de maman ? »

Le mercenaire le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'une quelconque rêverie.

« Cette tombe est celle de ta mère ? questionna t-il, d'un ton voilé et comme… résigné.

-Bah… Oui, pourquoi ? »

Il avait espéré, juste pour cette fois, une réponse à la négative, la preuve qu'il avait mal entendu certains propos. Mais la réalité était cruelle, des fois, elle aimait créer des situations corsées.

Une frange de cheveux se rabattit sur les yeux du mercenaire, masquant ainsi l'expression de son visage. Il se contenta de formuler cette phrase :

« Je vois… »

Il releva la tête comme si de rien n'était, et le jeune homme le regarda bizarrement. Vraiment étrange, ce type, devait-il se dire, puis il haussa les épaules et leur dit au revoir pour la soirée, tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin vers le village.

Kratos en profita pour tourner la tête, pendant que Lloyd avait le dos tourné, pour l'examiner brièvement. C'était vrai… Maintenant qu'il savait, il se disait qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte depuis le début.

_Il _avait survécu. Depuis tout ce temps, _il _avait vécu et grandi ici. S_on fils._

Et ce nom, qui ouvrait une voie à son cœur qu'il avait bouché depuis longtemps.

Anna.

_Lloyd._

))))))))))oOo((((((((((_  
_

Quelques temps après, dans le désert de Triet, au milieu d'un campement en plein jour, il en était là de ses réflexions, songeant à lui sans cesse, ce fils qu'il avait laissé au village d'Isélia.

C'était grotesque, il le savait. Cette rencontre signifiait tout. De plus, il avait revu Noïshe, mais la place de ce dernier était plus appropriée auprès de l'adolescent. Il l'avait revu, mais abandonné de nouveau.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Maintenant, il ressentait un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il songeait qu'à présent, l'enfant était presque un adulte, au caractère déjà bien forgé et autonome.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état second, presque déconnecté de la réalité, dans un monde que lui seul connaissait, il entendit soudain des bruits d'agitation. Il émergea de sa rêverie.

Une forme, au loin, s'approchait, l'air de peiner sous une charge trop lourde. Le mercenaire plissa les yeux, et quand l'étrange silhouette fut suffisamment près pour qu'il la distingue clairement, il les écarquilla, et se leva brusquement.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Colette, étonnée.

Elle alla le rejoindre et vit elle aussi ce qui avait fait réagir son garde du corps. Elle ne manqua pas de reconnaître la silhouette, par contre, et elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, car Kratos se précipitait vers l'ombre, qui s'arrêta, épuisée.

Noïshe, l'animal de compagnie de Lloyd, semblait presque aussi assoiffé que fourbu. Il transportait sur son dos deux corps, l'un couché sur son flanc, l'autre l'air de s'être endormi sur son dos. Il reconnut sans peine le vêtement rouge et la masse de cheveux argentés.

« Oh ! » s'exclama l'Élue, en portant une main à sa bouche.

Il ne cachait pas sa surprise. Noïshe l'avait rejoint, malgré toute la distance à parcourir ? Raine, qui avait couru pour voir ce qui se passait, à cause du cri de Colette, rajouta peu après, la voix légèrement tremblante et affligée.

« Lloyd et Génis. Que font-ils ici ? Ils sont inconscients. »

Il se figea sur place. Ainsi, le hasard… Non, le destin avait décidé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils devaient continuer ensemble. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'acharne de cette manière ? N'était-ce pas inutile ?

Mais il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à Lloyd. Le voir le faisait déjà bien souffrir, et en même temps le remplissait de soulagement et de bien-être. Lorsque Noïshe, débarrassé de sa lourde charge, se précipita vers lui pour lui donner des coups de langue bien placés, il se dégagea, le caressa sous le menton, comme son compagnon aimait, du temps où ils parcouraient encore du chemin ensemble. Celui-ci, plus heureux que jamais, se laissait aller à cette marque d'affection, souhaitant prolonger cet instant de retrouvailles. Mais très vite, Kratos revint à la réalité et prêta attention aux deux corps qu'on avait allongé sur le sable, dont l'un venait de se relever avec difficultés.

C'était Génis.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Raine, qui avait bien fait d'ailleurs car c'était la question que tous se posaient.

Lorsque Génis eut raconté leur histoire, à Lloyd et lui, les Désians, la prisonnière, Marble, l'incendie du village et leur bannissement, le mercenaire serra les dents et alla plus loin, pour éviter de croiser le regard du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci se réveillerait. D'après le récit de Génis, celui-ci avait refusé de boire tout le long du chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru dans le désert pour les rejoindre, afin de préserver la survie de Génis, au détriment de la sienne. Il s'était évanoui un peu avant que Noïshe repère brusquement la trace du groupe de l'Élue.

Quel idiot ! ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Il n'hésite pas à se sacrifier stupidement pour sauver ses amis.

Mais d'un autre côté, l'homme saluait le courage du jeune épéiste. Il fallait faire preuve d'une incroyable solidarité ou alors d'une imbécillité débordante pour se permettre ce genre d'exploit. Évidemment, cela n'aurait pas été très glorieux, et Kratos aurait eu honte d'apprendre que son fils était mort uniquement parce qu'il avait refusé une seule goutte d'eau.

Quand lui-même s'y mettait, songea t-il, son visage se fermant davantage, il pouvait lui aussi faire preuve de stupidité.

Comme le destin semblait trouver amusant de les réunir tous les deux, Kratos allait essayer de déjouer chacun de ses pièges un à un, afin que Lloyd ignore la vérité jusqu'au bout. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, il fallait qu'il le haïsse pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tué sa mère, voilà quatorze ans à présent ?

C'était lui qui n'avait pas cherché à le récupérer, le croyant mort…

Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve le moyen pour le protéger des horreurs qu'il verrait, une fois arrivé au terme du périple de la Régénération. Lloyd semblait tenir à Colette, et lorsque celle-ci devrait faire offrande de son âme et sa mémoire à la Tour du Salut, l'homme ne douterait pas de sa réaction. Mais c'était ainsi. Une vie humaine en échange du bonheur de toute une population. D'ici là, il devrait trouver un moyen de se jouer de son fils, bien que ce genre de méthode lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son père.

Si seulement ce jeune inconscient n'avait pas fait cette bêtise… Se payer la tête de Forcystus, à Isélia…

Il entendit des éclats de voix et détourna la tête vers le reste du groupe. Lloyd venait de se réveiller et le regardait, l'air perplexe. En croisant son regard, Kratos vit passer l'ombre de celui d'Anna, qui le fixait d'un air accusateur.

Il prêta de nouveau attention à Noïshe.

Après que Raine et Colette aient décidé seules d'accepter les deux garçons dans leur groupe, car ces deux-là n'avaient plus nulle part où aller, il fut temps de lever le campement et de visiter la stèle qui renfermait le sceau du feu, près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Kratos décida alors de jouer le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, et de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il n'était pas prudent pour lui de se remettre en question, à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, et ce n'était pas le jeune Lloyd qui le handicaperait dans sa mission. Il devait l'accomplir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

C'était ce qui comptait, pour le moment…

* * *

**(1)** Dans le jeu, Frank Brunel a des talents de guérisseur. Après tout, ce n'est pas interdit de lui donner une profession qui s'y rapporte, non ?

Alors, j'ose espérer que j'ai été claire dans la description des sentiments de Kratos...

Ce n'est pas un personnage facile à manipuler, et il est difficile de manier les émotions telles qu'il les ressent, surtout qu'on ignore à quoi il pense, la plupart du temps (lorsque je dis ça, je repense à la petite scènette avec la tête que fait notre mercenaire préféré quand Lloyd lui révèle pourquoi il se bat avec deux épées...).

Toutefois, je me suis fait un plaisir de poster cet OS sur le site! Merci beaucoup pour votre attention! Sachez que je suis toute fébrile à l'attente de votre avis...


End file.
